Wolf love
by shippolove844
Summary: A oneshot for my friend, I hope you enjoy Taylor :3


I dont own Lost Girl or Dyson, though this one-shot is written for my girl Taylor, I hope you enjoy ;3

* * *

Dyson Pov

It was another long night, I knew I needed a drink and I hoped that Taylor would be there. Just hearing her voice made me melt, it was like wind chimes. I know I must sound like a fool but a man can help it when he is in love. Sometimes, when we have a night to go out for some fun and she starts to sing, something primal, an animal instinct awakens in me and all I want to do is to rip her clothes off and claim her as mine. I know I must look like a fool when I stare at her but I can't help it, I want her to be my mate. As strange as that sounds, but I want her to be my wife, to have my children. I sighed and shake my head knowing a kind and gentle woman like her would be with a man like me. I looked up hearing the door open, a smile went across my face seeing her. I took her scent in, smelling straw berries and cream.

"You look tired. Should have gone home…" I placed my hand on her shoulder. Taylor looked up at him then smiled shaking her head.

"I wanted to see you Dayson…we haven't had a chance to hang out properly. I missed you" she said softly and looked away.

My eye's went wide as I felt my cheek's heat up. "Really?" I grinned then narrowed my eye's seeing a man walk up to her. I felt a growl emit from my throat as I watched, daring him to try a move on mine woman. "Whoa" I reeled back after I heard that thought. I saw Taylor give me a questionable look that held worry too. Seeing the man leave I inwardly smirk in victory. "Its nothing Taylor..I'm sorry for worrying you" I cleared my throat.

Then placed the money on the table, I held my arm out to her. "How about we go for a walk." I felt happiness spread threw out my body seeing the smile I love so much. I looped my arm threw hers and I couldn't help but feel a rush of desire flood threw my body feel hers pressed against me.

It wasn't long before we were in the park and we were chatting amity. I felt that her voice could sooth the beast with in me. I dug my fang in my bottom lip, drawing blood up. I heard a gasp from Taylor to see that we stopped in our tracks.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, with a tilt of my head.

Taylor ran her thumb across my lip wiping the blood away. " Are you okay…" I watched as she drop her arms limpy by her side.

"I'm fine Taylor..I should be asking you this,what's wrong we we're fine a minute ago…is someone bothering you?" I looked down into her eyes, I saw some hesitation before I heard her speak up.

"I feel like I'm being watched. I must be silly. It's probably nothing" she said then looked away from me.

I looked away then pulled her in for a hug. "Let me bring you home. Then lock your doors….do not let anyone in okay…" I gave her a small kiss on her forehead then walked her home though it was in silence I didn't mind it, my mind was too far gone, thoughts racing…thinking of how could harm her. I blinked seeing how we'd reached her house, I made sure she got in safe and decided to see Bo if she could help.

* * *

I feel back on my bed groaning, I didn't know what to do, talking with Bo wasn't any help and she was just as worried as I was. I let my eyes slip close just for a light rest but before I knew it I was out like a light.

I suddenly jolted awake, I rubbed eyes and checked the clock. Hearing the annoying ring I flipped opened my cell and grunted. " Hello?"

"Boo..call down…what are you talking about." Then I felt my heart stop hearing what I greatly feared. "What do you mean…gone!" I snarled out. "Stay there I am coming over." I then hung the cell up and crushed it in my hands. I will make sure to rip the throat out of who ever took her, I could feel myself changed though I held back and ran off to her apartment, No I'd save that pain for the thing that too Taylor. Once I got their I saw Bo with a tear stained face, I knew how close they we're, she often said she was like a sister.

Bo looked down then all over the apartment. "I should have listened to her..I" I had to cut her short as I placed my hand on her arm. "I will find her Bo..I promise." Seeing her nodded as a reassuring thought. I ran outside slamming the door and watched as it nearly came off it's hinges, looking up at the sky seeing the lightly slowly fad, I made my way to where the scent was strongest. In haling that strawberry and cream scent I changed into a wolf and took off.

* * *

Sniffing the air I came to see an old cabin deep in the woods. I growled, sensing that my mate was in here. I got on my hunches preparing myself, seeing a window I jumped threw it. Ignoring the shattering of glass, I ran and jumped of the creature that took Taylor. I dug my claws into it making it cry out in pain as my ear's twitched hearing a cry for help followed by a sob. I knew that voice. Anger coursed threw my body; I will enjoy killing this who took someone too precious away.

Without a second thought I sunk my fangs into the jugular, hear the screams only made me dig in more as I felt the blood splatter against my sliver fur an muzzle, retracting my claw's I tore the flesh away seeing the creature dead. With disgusted I change back then walked away from the dead body, still feeling the adrenaline coursing threw me I kicked the door in. My eyes landed on Taylor…tied to the bed wearing nothing but boy short's and that Tank top showing of that creamy flesh, I knew right then I had to take her.

Taylor flinched thinking it was that creature though she felt relief seeing it was Dyson. She looked up then blushed , feeling a sense of desire rush threw her. She swallowed the lump then licked her lips. "H-Hey…can you untie me" she whispered.

I snapped out of my haze then groaned smelling her arousal. I stalked to the bed then crawled on top of it, pushing my knee against her most intimate place I kissed her neck. Hearing her groans and gasp of pleasure only fuled me to go on. " You don't know what you do to me" I panted against her neck and let my hand grasp her clothed breast, soon I ripped that shirt off and captured her in for a kiss. I let my hands roam her body and soon our clothes were in a messy heap on the floor.

I took in her naked body in, I don't think I've even seen such a beautiful sigh. With a single thrust of my hips I felt her warm envelope me and soon everything was a foggy pleasure.

* * *

I a woken with a warm body pressed to mine, I smiled then my eyes went wide as I sat up, the sheet's fell down my naked body as I saw marks all over Taylors. I found hating how I couldn't control myself. I heard a groan the saw Taylor sit up and rub her eyes, I tried to hid though I was surprised to see a smile on her face.

Taylor blushed then smiled at me, I felt her place a small kiss on my neck then nuzzle into me. "If that what it feels like to be rescued then I should be kidnaped more often. And Dyson..I love you too"

I blinked a few times then I felt my heart swore, a smile drew across my face as I lifted her in the air and twirled her around. I pulled her in for a soft kiss then set her on the ground, I grabbed my shirt then let her slip it on, while I pulled my pants on. "Let's get you home" I whispered and pressed a kiss to her temple.

I lifted her up and carried her off back to my home and I knew in my arms I held my mate, my love my life.

~Fin~

…Epilogue…

It's been month's since the incident in which she was taken and I marked her as my own. I grunted and cleaned my ear out as Kenzie was talking my ear off as we sat on mine and Taylors couch.

"I don't know Kenzie…she went out with Bo" I looked over at my friend to see he fidget in her seat, she chewed her lip and it look like she wanted to tell me something. I was going to question her but I sniffed the air and grinned seeing Taylor walk in with Bo, she looked raditent though I sniffed the air again and something smelt different, I pulled her into my arms and looked to see a smirking Bo.

"You gonna tell him" Bo smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Tell me what?" I question then ran my thumb over her cheek

"That Im"

"SHE'S PREGNANT" Kenzie squealed then covered her mouth. "Ooops"

Bo groaned as Taylor smiled and chuckled. "I found yesterday, I wanted to make sure..a-are you happy."

I stiffened for a moment though I threw out a laugh and pulled her in for a kiss, "You don't know how happy this makes me"

Kenzie laughed then elbowed Bo."Ohhh Dyson wants to take off all her clothes." She let out a epp as Bo dragged her out.

"Don't have too much fun, I can feel the sexually energy in her" Bo grinned then left with Kenzie.

As I watched them leave I looked down at her smirking, I placed my hand on her stomach. "She is right about one thing. I do want to take all your clothes off" I pushed the yellow dress she was wearing off, I licked my lips seeing her wear a lacy thong and matching bra. Pushing the thong down I sucked her breast lightly as I pushed my hardened arousal into her.

Hearing her pleasurable gasp I knew we'd have many night's like this and I wouldn't have it any other way. After all they do say wolf's mate for life.


End file.
